


The Billionaire’s Christmas Cinderella

by HaughtScot



Series: Cinderella and the Billionaire [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: And climbs, Billionaire!Waverly, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cinderella shall go to the ball, F/F, Make the Yuletide Gay, Mills & Boon AU, Nicole wears a suit, Smut, Student!Nicole, WayYacht, Wayhaught - Freeform, festive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtScot/pseuds/HaughtScot
Summary: Waverly and Nicole prepare to spend their first Christmas together. But first, Nicole has to negotiate a night in Waverly’s world at the young billionaire’s Christmas ball...Or, a festive Mills & Boon AU 🎄
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Series: Cinderella and the Billionaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562524
Comments: 25
Kudos: 218





	The Billionaire’s Christmas Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to turn Cinderella and the Billionaire into a series, but then I saw a book called The Billionaire’s Christmas Cinderella, and, well, I was helpless to resist.
> 
> This fic takes place the Christmas after Nicole and Waverly meet in Cinderella and the Billionaire, and might make more sense (hah!) if you’ve read that first.
> 
> Big thanks to Lucky for coming up with lots of ideas and for editing out my Britishisms and rogue ‘u’s.

“Do I have to come?” Nicole asked with an exaggerated groan. 

On her phone screen, Waverly smiled and shook her head. “Of course not, not if you don’t want to.” 

“But you want me to?” 

“Well, yeah. It’s Christmas, and I’d love to have you by my side. But I know you don’t like these big events, and I’ll see you the next day anyway so it’s really okay.” 

Nicole looked at her girlfriend smiling at her through the screen and made up her mind. “No, I’ll come. This is a big deal for you and I want to be there with you.” 

Waverly’s grin grew wider as she replied, “Really? Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. Who wouldn’t want to attend a star-studded Christmas ball?” 

“You,” Waverly laughed, “so thank you for doing this for me. It’s not my favorite thing either, but it’ll raise a lot of money for the foundation.” 

“That’s amazing. You’ve worked so hard to get this going, I’m so happy for you that it’s taking off.” 

“I’m excited. I’m more excited to see you though.” 

“Me too. Honestly, the thought of seeing you soon is all that’s getting me through this part of the semester.” 

“Poor baby. After this week though, we’ll have the whole holiday together,” Waverly smiled. 

“I can’t wait.” 

For the first time in years, Nicole was actually looking forward to Christmas. Now she had someone that she really wanted to spend the holiday with, rather than tagging along with friends’ families or holing up in her apartment alone. She’d convinced herself that she didn’t really care either way, but there was no denying that the thought of having someone to go to for the holiday made her happier than she’d imagined. The fact that it was Waverly, well, that made her heart sing. She just had to get through the ball first. 

Since they’d reunited after the summer, they had spent as much time together as possible, but it was dictated by Waverly’s schedule. Since she’d established her charitable foundation, her time was filled with trips and meetings, but she had quickly fallen into the habit of coming back to stay with Nicole whenever she could. With Nicole free of school for the holidays, Waverly had cleared her schedule to make sure nothing interfered with their time together.

A week later, the stress of the semester behind her and the holiday stretching out in front, Nicole found herself in the most luxurious bedroom she’d ever seen. She stood in front of the full-length mirror in the adjoining dressing room, fiddling with the collar of the brand new white dress shirt she wore. She huffed in frustration as she fastened and unfastened the top button for what felt like the hundredth time. Normally, Nicole wouldn’t care so much about what she wore but she knew how important the event was to Waverly, and also how many cameras would be there. 

Their relationship was no secret but they had never attended such an event together before, and as much as Nicole had no desire to be part of that world, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to make a good impression. 

Giving up, she called for Waverly, who appeared in the doorway a moment later. She was still in her robe but her make up was done and her hair was up in an elaborate style. 

“What is it?” 

“Buttons. All done, or the top one open?” 

“All done. And then this.” Waverly lifted a black tie from the chair and draped it around Nicole’s neck. 

“So the black tie is literal?” 

“For you, because it’ll look so good. You already do, those pants fit to perfection,” she grinned, tapping her playfully on the butt. 

“Well, you did insist on a tailor,” Nicole reminded her with a laugh. 

Nicole was initially reluctant to let Waverly pay for such an expensive outfit, only to wear it for just one night, but finally agreed when Waverly insisted it was a Christmas gift. She was glad she had now; the midnight blue suit fit perfectly and in it, she felt confident to face the night alongside Waverly. 

When Waverly left to finish getting ready, Nicole tied the tie, fussing with the knot until it was just right, then slipped on her jacket. She took a final look in the mirror, smoothing down the satin lapels before heading out into the bedroom. 

Waverly stood facing away from her, trying in vain to reach the long concealed zip that ran up the back of her deep red dress. 

“Can I help with that?” she offered. 

“Please. I’m about to dislocate my shoulder here.” 

Nicole slowly pulled the zip up, careful not to catch any of the delicate fabric. When she’d finished, she placed a soft kiss on the nape of Waverly’s neck, enjoying the shiver it produced. 

“Save that for later, we’ve got a party to go to,” Waverly said, as she turned to face Nicole. 

Nicole let her eyes roam over her appreciatively before she said, “It’s lucky it’s your party because you’re going to steal the show. You are stunning.” 

The dress was sleeveless, revealing her toned shoulders and arms, and flowed gracefully over every curve to the floor. When Waverly stepped forward Nicole caught a tantalising glimpse of a tanned leg through the thigh-high slit. 

“ _ We _ will steal the show. Ready for your red carpet debut?” 

“Is there actually a red carpet?” All of Nicole’s nerves came rushing back at once. 

“Yeah, but we can sneak in if you like?” Waverly offered. 

“Like you could sneak anywhere dressed like that. No, this is your big night. We’ll do this properly,” Nicole decided. 

“Whatever you say.” Waverly reached up to run a hand through Nicole’s hair, tousling the loose waves further, then asked, “Ready to go?” 

“I am. Wait, the ball is just downstairs. Do we have to go outside and back in?”

“No, the red carpet is inside. We can make our grand entrance without freezing.” 

“How did you manage to get this place for the event anyway?” 

“I know people with big houses,” Waverly shrugged. 

“I think big house is a bit of an understatement. Will I know anyone here?” 

“Jeremy’s coming, and he’s bringing Robin.” Nicole had met Waverly’s schoolfriend and business partner, along with his boyfriend, several times and the thought of a few friendly faces calmed her nerves.

As they descended the grand staircase, Nicole could hear the low hum of music and chatter floating up to meet them. Before they reached the foot of the stairs, Waverly slid her hand into Nicole’s and looked up at her with a smile. “Ready?” 

“I think so,” Nicole replied. 

“You look beautiful and I’m so happy you’re here. Let’s do this.”

They rounded the corner into a wide hallway leading to the ballroom, beautifully decorated and lined on one side with photographers. Other guests walked ahead of them and Nicole took her cue from Waverly, stopping to pose when she did and hoping that her smile looked more natural than it felt. 

When they finally reached the ballroom, after what felt like hours but could only have been minutes, Waverly turned to Nicole and asked, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“I didn’t trip over or stand on your dress, so I think so. If I don’t look like a deer in the headlights, well that’ll be a bonus.”

A waiter appeared next to them offering a tray of champagne, and Nicole took a glass for each of them. Before taking a sip, she tapped her glass against Waverly’s and said, “Cheers to not falling over.” 

“I’ll drink to that.” 

Glasses in hand, they began to make their way further into the grand ballroom, Waverly greeting almost everyone they passed with a smile or a few words. Nicole recognised several famous faces amongst the crowd, a few of whom she’d met aboard Waverly’s yacht during the summer.

Scanning the crowd, she soon spotted a familiar couple on the edge of the crowd. “Look Waves, there’s Jeremy and Robin,” she pointed out, and they hurried over to greet their friends. 

“So just a small gathering you’ve got going here?” Jeremy teased. 

“Just a couple hundred of my closest friends. And you,” Waverly replied. 

“Do you even know everyone here?” Robin asked. 

“Nope. I really just brought everyone here to get money out of them. For a good cause, of course.” 

“So I could just have made a donation and stayed home? You should’ve said,” laughed Jeremy. 

They chatted for five minutes before Waverly announced she was going to mingle. “Do you want to come?” she asked Nicole. 

“Um, yeah, I will,” she replied hesitantly. 

“You don’t have to. You can hang out here if you’d rather.” 

Nicole would have preferred to spend time with people she knew, but she also wanted to support Waverly. “No, I’d rather be with you. No offence,” she directed towards Jeremy and Robin. 

They spent the next two hours working their way through the room, talking to as many people as they could. Or at least Waverly did, while Nicole stood next to her and contributed a little to the conversation where appropriate. She felt out of her depth amongst the casual wealth and extravagance on display, but Waverly went out of her way to make sure she was comfortable and included. 

When they finally took a break to have another drink, Waverly asked, “How are you doing? Is this all okay?” 

“I’m good. In awe at how you’ve charmed every person in this room,” Nicole smiled at her. 

“Natural talent,” Waverly smirked back, “but you’ve been doing plenty of charming too.” 

“Hardly. I’ll leave that to you.” 

“I think we’ve spoken to almost everyone by now. Then we can actually enjoy the party.”

Nicole excused herself to go to the bathroom while Waverly rejoined the party, and by the time Nicole re-entered the ballroom, Waverly was in the middle of a large group of people. She watched for a moment from afar as Waverly interacted with everyone around her, smiling at the way she laughed and chatted easily with the group.

Deciding to find Robin and Jeremy, Nicole skirted the edge of the crowd, making her way around the whole ballroom without seeing either of them. Seeing Waverly now with another group, some of whom Nicole recognised from the summer, she felt a little too awkward to join in the middle of what looked like a lively conversation. Nicole hovered on the fringes of the crowd for a few minutes until,at a loss for something to do, she decided to step outside for some fresh air.

The grounds were mostly deserted and the peace was welcome, but before long the cold air was too much and Nicole headed back inside. Rather than go straight back to the party, she turned down a different hallway and soon found herself in another wing of the house.

Since meeting Waverly, Nicole had become more familiar with the world she inhabited, the luxury and the extravagance of that lifestyle, but this house was beyond anything she’d seen before. She had been to galleries that had less artwork on their walls than this house did, and everything about her surroundings spoke of opulence and wealth.

When she reached a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, she looked around before pushing through, blinking as bright artificial lights flickered on overhead. She let out a small laugh as she took in the spacious gym, fitted out with the latest equipment and completed with a climbing wall at the far end. It was easily bigger than the gym she occasionally used on campus, but unlike that, it looked like it was never used. 

Nicole wandered amongst the machines, wondering why people spent so much money on something they never used, before coming to a stop in front of the climbing wall. This at least was well-used, if the bag of chalk lying nearby was any indication. She couldn’t resist reaching up to grab a hold, automatically looking up to work out which path she would follow. She knew she shouldn’t try it without anyone else there, but she reasoned to herself that the wall wasn’t that high, and that she’d only climb a little way up anyway. 

After taking off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves to her elbows, she gripped the first hold and pulled herself up, hands and feet automatically finding the next hold on the route. She moved slowly and carefully, enjoying the familiar strain in her muscles, until she heard the doors open and someone enter the gym. 

Immediately feeling guilty about being somewhere she probably shouldn’t, she chanced a glance over her shoulder and was relieved to see Waverly making her way towards her. She let go with her left hand and turned to face her, a sheepish smile on her face. 

“How did I know I’d find you here?” Waverly asked when she reached the wall. 

“I was just taking a break from the party and found this. Sorry, I probably shouldn’t be in here.” 

“It’s okay. Jeremy saw you come this way so I knew where you’d end up.” 

“Jeremy? I only left the party because I couldn’t find him or Robin.” 

“Are you going to come down from there?” 

“Right, yeah.” Nicole made her way back down, letting go when she was near the bottom and landing a little less gracefully than she’d have liked. When she saw Waverly smirking at her, she grumbled, “That was because of these shoes.” 

“Sure...” Waverly replied, moving over to sit on a nearby bench, “but why were you climbing anyway?” 

“I wasn’t going to, I was just having a look around, but it was there, and...” she trailed off, taking a seat facing Waverly. 

“And you couldn’t resist. Why did you leave when you couldn’t find Jer or Robin? You should’ve just joined me.” 

“You were with a big group, I didn’t want to interrupt,” Nicole shrugged, not meeting Waverly’s gaze. 

“You wouldn’t have been interrupting. You know I’d rather spend time with you than anyone else here.” Nicole just smiled in response and Waverly continued, “Had enough of the party?” 

“No, I was enjoying it actually. More than I thought I would anyway.” 

“There’s a glowing review,” Waverly teased. 

“I mean it, it’s fine. Let’s go back in.” 

“Not yet. I need a break too.” 

They were both quiet for a moment before Waverly spoke up again. “So what do you think of the house?” 

“Well, it’s something. I mean, who builds a climbing wall in their house?” Nicole laughed. 

“Wouldn’t you if you could?” 

“Maybe, I guess,” Nicole replied, looking around the room again. “I spent a lot of time when I was growing up in gyms like this. Except nowhere near as fancy, of course.” 

“Is that where you learned to climb?” 

“Yeah, there was a place I used to go after school to hang out when I didn’t have anything else to do. I just used to watch before I finally worked up the courage to try it.” 

“And you fell in love with it?” 

“That came much later. I hated it at first, it was hard and it scared me too,” Nicole remembered with a grimace. 

“And yet you kept going back. That sounds a lot like you, Nicole,” Waverly smiled. 

“Are you saying I’m stubborn?” 

“You can’t resist a challenge. And if something scares you, you take it on.”

“I don’t know if that’s always true, but I guess that’s what happened with climbing. It kind of became like a haven for me, you know? A way I could forget about everything else, I suppose.”

Nicole felt her face grow warm under Waverly’s steady gaze. “I don’t know, it sounds kinda stupid now.” 

Waverly slid along the bench until their legs were touching, and she placed her hand on Nicole’s knee. “Not stupid at all. I know that feeling. When somewhere feels like your safe space you hold on to that,” she told her. 

Encouraged, Nicole continued, “I didn’t have a lot of places like that. My parents weren’t around much, and when they were, they were either yelling at each other or at me. Climbing somehow felt so calm and peaceful in comparison.” 

“What did your parents think of that?” Waverly asked gently. 

“Not much, if they thought of it at all. I was out of the house and not bothering them, so that was good enough.” There was no bitterness in Nicole’s voice; she had made her peace with that part of her life. She’d had minimal contact with her parents since she left for college, and that suited her fine.

“Did your friends hang out there too?” 

“Sometimes. I actually ended up getting a part time job there so I kinda fell in with the rest of the guys that worked there.” 

“It sounds like it was really important to you.” 

“It was. I’m not sure what I would’ve done if I didn’t have that. I don’t do it often now but I still get that same feeling when I do. It’s still the best therapy I can think of.” 

Waverly gave her thigh a squeeze before she stood up and approached the wall. “Now I want to try. Show me how?” she spoke back over her shoulder. 

“Dressed like that? I don’t think that’s gonna work,” Nicole indicated Waverly’s dress. 

“You managed. Just a little?” 

“Fine, but carefully, okay? Shoes off,” Nicole instructed, and Waverly toed off her heels, kicking them off to the side. 

Nicole moved next to Waverly and began to explain the different holds on the wall and which type of grip worked best for each. Nicole pointed out the first holds and Waverly began, pulling herself up as her feet found purchase. Nicole stood close behind, arms up ready to grab her if necessary, and tried not to get too distracted by the way the muscles in Waverly’s arms and shoulders tensed and flexed as she moved. 

After a few minutes, Nicole said, “Stop there, any further isn’t safe.” 

“Aw, but this is fun,” Waverly pouted, looking down over her shoulder. 

“We can do it properly another time, but for now, come down.” 

Waverly grumbled a little more but did as instructed, Nicole helping to guide her back to the floor. She caught her around the waist as she landed back on the mat, and Waverly wriggled round in her arms until they were face to face. 

“That was impressive. Maybe you should be one of those people that builds a climbing wall in their house,” Nicole suggested with a smile. 

“Maybe I will. We should really get back to the party,” Waverly slid her hands up to rest behind Nicole’s neck, “but first...” 

She reached up to press her lips to Nicole’s, letting out a surprised whimper when Nicole pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Nicole ran her tongue teasingly across Waverly’s bottom lip before pressing into her warm, welcoming mouth. They’d done this countless times, but sometimes it still caught Nicole by surprise; she was kissing Waverly Earp. And Waverly was kissing her back, hungrily, tugging gently on the hair at the nape of her neck. 

They eventually broke apart, both breathing heavily, a beautiful flush on Waverly’s cheeks as she smiled up at Nicole. “Now we can go back to the party.” 

Nicole groaned softly. “I wish we didn’t have to.” 

“I thought you were enjoying it?” Waverly teased, sitting down on the bench to put her shoes back on. 

“I enjoy you a lot more.” 

Waverly laughed. “We don’t have to stay too much longer. I have to speak to a few more people and thank everyone for coming, then we can go.” 

Nicole fixed her shirt sleeves and put her jacket back on as they left the gym. She held the door open for Waverly and as she passed, something on her dress caught her eye; a chalky handprint, right on the curve of her behind. 

“Whoops,” she said, looking down at her own hands and seeing traces of the dust still there. 

“What?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole held her hands up to show her. “I didn’t realise I had chalky hands from the wall. I got it on your dress,” she told her apologetically. 

“Where?” In response to Nicole’s sheepish smile, Waverly sighed, “It’s on my butt, isn’t it?” 

“Sorry,” Nicole bit her lip, trying not to laugh. 

“Well, there’s no disguising what we’ve been doing. It’s on your jacket too. Let’s clean up before we go back.” 

After a detour to a bathroom to rid themselves of the chalky evidence, they returned to the ballroom where the party was in full swing. Nicole stayed by Waverly’s side as she made her way around the few remaining guests she hadn’t yet spoken to. When they excused themselves and moved on from the last group, Waverly sighed wearily and said, “I think that’s everyone. Please say that’s everyone, I’ve run out of small talk.” 

“Congratulations, you’ve spoken to everyone here. And you’ve been interesting and funny and charming with all of them,” replied Nicole.

“I hope so. Now I just need to do the  _ thanks for coming, donations greatly appreciated, blah blah blah _ speech then we might be able to get out of here.” 

Nicole stood to the side while Waverly stepped on the stage where a band had been playing all night and took to the microphone to address the assembled guests. She started by thanking everyone for coming along to support her foundation, then moved on to talk again about the projects that their donations would help fund. Nicole knew about the scholarships that the foundation would award, and the youth centres and after-school clubs they hoped to establish, but she was surprised when Waverly mentioned that all clubs would have sports facilities including climbing walls. She looked over, smiling at Nicole as she spoke about it, and Nicole felt the smile mirrored on her own face.

When Waverly finished her speech, to much applause from the room, she stepped off stage and headed straight for Nicole. Nicole opened her arms out and Waverly stepped into them, hugging her close for a moment. 

Nicole pulled back a little to look at Waverly, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. “So climbing walls, huh? That wasn’t in the original plan.” 

“Let’s say I had a sudden burst of inspiration. What do you think?” 

“I think it’s a great idea. I hope it helps all those kids like it helped me.” 

“The way you spoke about it got me thinking how it could help, I really wanted to do this for you,” Waverly told her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. 

“Oh come on. Like it’s not impossible enough to find  _ you _ a Christmas gift and then you go and do that,” Nicole complained jokingly.

“We can name them after you if you want?” Waverly offered, a mischievous smile on her face. 

“No thanks, just the clubs will be fine,” Nicole laughed. 

“Sure? You don’t want a chain of Nicole Haught Kids’ Climbing Clubs?” 

“As catchy as that is, no.” 

“You want something catchy? How about Nicole’s... gnarly...” she cast around for another word but finally finished lamely, “climbs?” 

“Gnarly?” Nicole raised her eyebrows. 

“Fine, that was bad.” Waverly’s face suddenly lit up with excitement and she cried, “No, wait, I’ve got it! Haught Rocks!” 

Nicole groaned. “Oh god. Please don’t. And please stop.” 

“Oh come on, that’s a good one. Admit it, you’d totally go to Haught Rocks.” 

“I’d do no such thing,” Nicole tried to scowl but couldn’t help but laugh. 

“And don’t worry,” Waverly began to walk towards the dancefloor, pulling Nicole along with her, “the way you look in that suit is gift enough for me.” She stopped and reached up to whisper in Nicole’s ear, breath ghosting across her cheek, “And out of it too.”

Although Waverly had said they’d be able to leave soon after her speech, it was close to an hour later by the time she’d made her final rounds. They were finally about to leave the room when the band launched into a new song and Waverly stopped in her tracks. 

“Wait. We have to dance to this,” she said, as the familiar strains of ‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas’ filled the room. 

“Really? I thought I was going to get through tonight without dancing.” 

“Please, I love this song,” Waverly looked up at her through her lashes. 

“Oh, fine. Let’s make the yuletide gay,” Nicole replied, and laughed as Waverly rolled her eyes. 

They swayed slowly together to the music, bodies pressed closely together. Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder and stroked the back of her neck softly while Nicole’s arms tightened comfortingly around her waist. When the song ended, they took a moment to break apart, smiling at each other before they wordlessly left the room and started up the grand staircase. 

They didn’t speak as they made their way back to their room, Nicole no longer paying any attention to the luxurious surroundings. All of her focus was on the woman beside her and the growing tension between them. As soon as the door closed behind them, Nicole pulled Waverly to her and kissed her deeply. 

Waverly was first to break the kiss, and she laughed breathlessly. “Been thinking about that for a while?” 

“With you looking like that, all damn night,” Nicole told her, moving back in to trail kisses along her jaw. 

They moved further into the room, barely breaking contact, kicking off their shoes as they went. Waverly slid her hands under Nicole’s jacket to push it off her shoulders, and Nicole shrugged it the rest of the way down her arms to toss it aside. Grasping her tie, Waverly tugged her closer and whispered, “And I’ve been thinking about doing that all night.” 

“Well, be my guest,” Nicole smirked, capturing Waverly’s lips again in an even more passionate kiss. Waverly made short work of the tie before starting on the buttons, and Nicole’s shirt soon followed her jacket. Disentangling herself from Waverly’s embrace, Nicole moved around behind her to unzip her dress. She did so torturously slowly, following the zipper with her lips as she pressed a kiss to each inch of skin revealed until the dress was pooled around Waverly’s feet. 

Waverly turned to face her, gaze full of molten heat, and her hands went straight to Nicole’s belt, undoing it and her pants before pushing them down her hips. Leaving their clothes where they fell, Nicole backed Waverly towards the bed, hands hot on the bare skin of her waist. 

Waverly lay down first, reclining against the pillows and reaching for Nicole as she held herself over her. One hand slid round Nicole’s back to undo her bra, and Nicole let it fall down her arms before dropping it off the side of the bed. She lowered herself more fully onto Waverly and deliberately nudged one thigh between hers, pressing up firmly and smirking at the moan it produced. Waverly’s fingers dug into her hips as she rocked up against her leg, and she kissed her greedily. She could feel Waverly’s wet heat against her thigh, even through her underwear, and with a groan, she broke their kiss. 

Nicole kissed and licked a path down her slender neck and across her collarbone to her bra-covered breast. “Off,” she commanded, and Waverly raised herself far enough to allow her to unhook her bra. She fell back to the bed and Nicole followed, lowering her mouth to envelop an already hardening nipple. She swirled her tongue around it to the sound of Waverly’s breathy moans, which increased in volume when Nicole brought her hand up to tease her other nipple. Waverly’s hands raked over Nicole’s back, sending a surge of arousal straight to her core. 

Nicole lifted her head and whispered, “What do you need, baby?” 

Waverly’s eyes were already hazy with desire. “You... just you.” Nicole blew over the wet skin of her breast and watched as Waverly shivered in response. 

She asked again, “What do you want?” 

Waverly swallowed audibly and whispered, “Your mouth.” 

Nicole dropped a kiss between her breasts. “Here?” 

“Nicole...” Waverly whined, pushing her down by the shoulder with a surprisingly strong hand. Nicole smiled against her skin and began to move downward, scattering hot kisses across her stomach and lower. As she eased Waverly’s underwear down her legs and off, Waverly brought her heels close to her ass and let her legs fall open, revealing herself fully to Nicole. 

For a moment, Nicole just took in the sight before her; from her tousled hair, coming loose from its style, to the flush spreading across her chest, rising and falling with her breathing, to the glistening wetness at the apex of her thighs. 

Settling between her legs, she pressed a kiss to the inside of each thigh before moving closer and running her tongue up Waverly’s sex. 

“Oh my-“ Waverly’s back arched off the bed and she dropped her hand to the back of Nicole’s head. Taking the encouragement, Nicole drew a delicate line from Waverly’s entrance up and around her clit before flattening her tongue and following the same path. She alternated between feather light touches and broad strokes, never lingering too long on her clit, despite Waverly’s increasingly desperate whines of protest whenever she withdrew. When Waverly cried out or clutched at her hair, Nicole felt her own arousal grow stronger, slick on the inside of her thighs. 

“Nicole, please... I can’t... I need...” Waverly managed to get out, and Nicole could feel her thighs trembling. Knowing how close Waverly was, she focused her efforts on her clit, wrapping her lips around it and setting a fast pace with her tongue. She could feel Waverly writhing, her fingers almost painful now grasping at the back of her head, and she grazed her teeth across the sensitive bud, knowing it would tip Waverly over the edge. And it did. She tensed completely, hips rising off the bed, before she let out a sharp cry and collapsed back against the bed. 

“God... oh my... Nic... oh...” she mumbled, almost incoherent as she rode out the intense orgasm. Nicole slowed her movements but didn’t stop completely, gently stroking her tongue through slick folds to bring Waverly down from her high. She stroked her hand over her thigh until she felt the trembling subside, then she lifted herself up and looked at Waverly, sprawled against the pillow, flushed and sated. 

Nicole couldn’t keep the satisfied grin from her face. No matter how often they did this, she would never tire of watching, of feeling, Waverly come apart under her touch. 

With a lazy smile on her face, Waverly beckoned Nicole back up to her. They kissed deeply, Waverly moaning at her own taste on Nicole’s tongue. Waverly pushed her thigh between Nicole’s legs, pressing firmly against her core, taking her by surprise. 

“Ahhhh,” Nicole groaned against her mouth, “Waverly...” 

“You’re close baby, aren’t you? I can feel you. Let go,” Waverly whispered, her breath hot against her ear. Nicole pressed back, grinding down against Waverly’s firm thigh, and was met with an answering roll of Waverly’s hips. Waverly’s hands found Nicole’s hips, encouraging her into a rhythm as she chased her release. She was already so worked up and the smouldering physicality of their movement was so intense that she could feel the knot of tension low in her abdomen about to unravel. 

Her climax came quickly, the force of it causing her to drop her head to Waverly’s shoulder as she continued to rock against her. Lights danced across her vision as she squeezed her eyes shut, barely aware of Waverly’s hands stroking up and down her back. 

When her breathing had returned to normal and she felt able to form a coherent sentence, she lifted her head to look at Waverly. 

“Okay?” Waverly whispered. 

“More than. Merry Christmas to me,” she replied, a dopey grin spreading across her face. Waverly laughed, pushing playfully at her shoulder, and Nicole rolled off to lie on her side. 

She propped herself up on one elbow, gently stroking Waverly’s hair away from her face. Waverly relaxed into her touch, humming contentedly as she closed her eyes. 

“So Waverly, what do  _ you _ want for Christmas this year?” she asked softly. 

Without opening her eyes, Waverly replied, “Just you. This. Us. Every year.” Nicole’s heart leapt at the simple admission. She gathered Waverly to her and kissed her forehead. “Now that, I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! I hope you enjoyed a little fluffy festive silliness.
> 
> Give me a shout on Twitter @HaughtToScot if you’re so inclined


End file.
